El Feo Durmiente
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Una parodia hecha obra de teatro del clásico de Disney "La Bella Durmiente". El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto; Princesa... ¿Disney? Para el foro Anteiku.


_El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto; Princesa... ¿Disney? Para el foro Anteiku._

 **El Feo Durmiente**

La pelirroja Lis Areej se quedó mirando el título de la historia, la cual coronaba la parte más alta del pesado telón de terciopelo rojo, sintiéndose brutalmente indignada tras haberse enterado de los personajes que participarían.

-¡Heero no es feo! -Se quejó en voz alta al que le interesara, o sea que nadie le prestó la más mínima atención. Ni siquiera el feo en cuestión.

-Eli, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? -Cuestionó Chemagrillo Maligno, sintiéndose más confuso que de costumbre. -Pensé que te habías retirado de la comedia oscura y de las parodias raras.

-Es para un concurso, y no es comedia oscura, solo parodia. -Contestó, mirando el libreto de 90cm de grosor. -Así que no sería tan largo como el Blade Wars.

-¿Y los personajes?

-Previamente amordazados y ya vestidos.

-¡Amordazaste a MI Heero! -Se volvió a quejar Lis, tratando de alcanzar sin éxito el título para poder cambiarlo. Claro que el hecho de saltar con un marcador para alcanzar un letrero a más de tres metros de altura debe de suponer un reto para alguien que no cuenta con escalera.

-Bueno, comencemos de una vez con esto, ya que tenemos un limitante de caracteres.

Ambos ayudantes tuvieron que acceder a las peticiones de la escritora y directora, ya que si, hay un limitante de caracteres.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se mira el escenario con el pesado telón rojo puesto aun; las luces de los reflectores, que estuvieron oscilando como locos por todo el teatro iluminando las butacas vacías, finalmente se centraron en un solo punto sobre el dichoso telón, esperando la apertura principal y la aparición de nuestro primer personaje... sin embargo, del sitio donde se centraba la luz comenzó a salir humo como si de una lupa se tratase, y por poco se prende en una vistosa llamarada si no fuera porque Lis, rápida como gacela en tacones de más de quince centímetros, tomó un extintor manual y roció con la espuma el sitio donde estaba saliendo el humo. Alguien, un imbécil tal vez, recordó que debía abrir las cortinas, por lo que la espuma también cubrió parcialmente a Hilde Schbeicker, la cual estaba usando un vestido púrpura de corsé y falda bastante esponjosa por el exceso de crinolina bajo ésta, así como el típico conito de princesa en la cabeza con su respectivo velito pegado con cinta adhesiva.

-Ups, perdón. -Susurró Lis, alejándose del escenario con espuma, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar con ésta.

-En serio. -Exclamó la muy enojada hada o princesa con espuma, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano por el reflector que le daba de frente. -Es una estupidez...

-¡Tu sigue! -Gritó Eli desde su asiento.

La ex piloto de Oz suspiro, haciéndose a un ladito para evitar quemarse con el reflector, preguntándose por qué había aceptado hacer semejante tontería.

-Érase una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano, más que el de la princesa Fiona. -Comenzó Hilde, leyendo un cartel frente a ella que estaba escrito a mano. -Nació un niño muy feo, tan feo que el médico, cuando nació, casi lo arroja por la ventana del susto... je. -Rió al imaginar tal escena. -En fin, como el muy feo igual era hijo de reyes, pues tuvieron que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida en vez de arrojarlo al retrete como hubiese sido más sano para todos los que tuviesen retinas saludables. Invitaron a todos los reyes y reinas vecinos, así como a poderosas hadas y seres mágicos diversos.

Hilde se hizo a un lado hasta desaparecer parcialmente, dejando ver la escena siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un enorme salón elegantemente arreglado en color dorado y rojo, con techos absurdamente altos y vitrales coloridos tan grandes que hubiesen podido decapitar a alguien si le arrojaban una piedra; en dicho salón, tupido de gente, sonaba una y otra vez la misma canción de música clásica ya que la orquesta solo se sabía esa y la de "El Niño Perdido" (1); los asistentes de la fiesta conversaban animadamente y bailaban la misma canción al fin que ya se sabían de memoria los pasos de tanto verlo... aunque parecía que solo había mujeres, ya que sus amplios vestidos con más de metro y medio de ancho cubrían por completo a sus compañeros varones, así como sus apretados corsé que reducían a un cuarto su capacidad para respirar y de carburar de que sus compañeros de baile estaban desaparecidos.

En la parte más alta del salón se encontraba el rey Milliardo Peacekraft, en su flamante traje blanco de rey y su larga melena rubia con una corona de cartón del "Burger Queen"(2), estando de pie al lado de su esposa y reina, Lucrecia Noin; ella estaba sentada en su trono (que era una silla de madera mal clavada forrada con papel de regalo metálico) cargando a un bebé que dormía plácidamente envuelto en una manta blanca como la nieve, llevando sobre su corto cabello negro una corona de plástico de diez pesos (mx) cuyos brillantes se caían solos con solo clavarles la mirada.

-Oh, es una fiesta maravillosa. -Dijo la reina Lucrecia, fresca y sonriente como si un clavo no le estuviese ultrajando la mitad de su espalda justo en la raquia(3).

-Todo lo mejor para nuestro pequeño príncipe. -Contestó Milliardo, igual de natural y calmo como su esposa, como si no tuviera más de tres horas parado al lado de ella porque el presupuesto no alcanzó para comprarle un trono a él.

-¡Atención! -Exclamó el soldado Trowa Barton, el cual resguardaba las puertas de entrada, que tenía una cara de fastidio que no podía con ella al no haber obtenido un papel mejor. -Han llegado las hadas más poderosas del reino.

-Déjenlas pasar. -Exclamó el rey con solemnidad a pesar de las inclemencias.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, no porque las hadas fueran tan importantes o midieran más de dos metros de altura, sino porque las tres venían montadas sobre una enorme motocicleta Harley Davidson, mientras de fondo sonaba la canción "Girls, girls, girls" de Mötley Crue, espantando a la orquesta y a todos los invitados (así como al staff que casi les da el soponcio), no por la música sino porque el aparato casi se los lleva de corbata al ser un pésimo motociclista el conductor de ésta.

Del aparato homicida bajaron las tres hadas madrinas: Duo Maxwell, de larga trenza castaña, en un traje de frac color azul rey cuya cola era tan larga que la arrastraba medio metro tras él; Wufei Chang, el asiático con un traje blanco idéntico al de Duo, y Quatre R. Winner, el cual llevaba un traje color mostaza pero en vez de cola tenía un faldón largo hasta el suelo con una abertura por un lado que dejaba ver su pantalón y zapatos del mismo color.

-A que son las hadas. -Dijo Noin con sarcasmo marcado.

-Bienvenidas sean, hadas mágicas. -Saludó con cortesía el rey Milliardo desde su lugar, pues tenía entumidas las piernas. -Adelante, acérquense a ver a nuestro bebé, Heero.

El trío de hadas raras se acercó hacia donde estaba la reina con su bebé heredero de la corona... provocando que dos de ellos estallaran en una sonora carcajada que casi los tira al suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿De qué se rien? -Cuestionó Eli, bastante confusa con el cambio de guión.

Noin le mostró entonces el dichoso bebé "Heero": era un clásico muñeco pelón que cerrabas los ojos cuando los recostabas, envuelto en la dichosa manta blanca que ahora parecía más bien un trapo de cocina por las manchas de colores que aun tenía... pero este muñeco tenía las cejas intensamente marcadas con tinta negra permanente en un ceño fruncido eterno.

-¿Quién hizo eso? -Cuestionó la directora y escritora, mientras Chema se partía de la risa en el suelo... y luego se partía la frente con la video cámara.

-Bueno, tenía que quedar verídico, ¿no? -Se disculpó Lis.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ay, me he reido bastante. -Gimió Wufei.

-Igual yo. -Duo se limpió las lagrimitas con la cola del frac. -Anda, tiene flores bordadas a mano con cristal...

-Chicos, no deben burlarse del bebé. -Les regaño Quatre, el trasvestido. -Disculpe señor rey Milliardo por este incidente.

-Descuiden, nosotros ya nos reímos durante media hora. -Contestó el rey, cordial.

-Eh. -El rubio se quedó petrificado, y decidió seguir su diálogo. -Estamos contentos por el nacimiento de su heredero, y hemos venido a darle obsequios especiales acorde con su carácter.

Esta vez fue la reina Noin la que tuvo que ahogar una carcajada.

-Ah, si. -Duo se aclaró la garganta. -Yo le obsequiaré la inteligencia para ganar cualquier batalla a la que se enfrente en su vida, para que sea un gran y digno rey... lástima que no viene aderezado con sentido común, por lo que será probable que le salga poquito kamikaze y le de por arrojarse de edificios sin paracaídas...

-¡Duo! -Quatre le dio un codazo. -Apégate.

-Ya, pues, no estaba de más la advertencia.

Dicho esto, el hada de larga trenza sacó una rama de árbol de limón que había cortado afuera el muy perezoso, y lo agitó encima del mono, llenando de azahar y polen a la reina.

-Yo le obsequiaré fortaleza. -Dijo un estóico Wufei, que hablaba como un robot al estar leyendo su diálogo desde el dorso de su mano. -Para que sea tan fuerte y resistente en batalla. El efecto adverso es que será un completo apático mal humorado con cara de odio perpetuo.

-¿Qué? -Corearon los reyes.

Wufei sacó de entre sus ropas de forma imposible un bat de beisbol adornado con flores de plástico blancas, pegadas con cinta, y lo agitó por encima del bebé, casi desnucando a la reina en el acto ante su poco tacto y escasas dotes de actuación.

-Yo le daré belleza... -Comenzó Quatre.

Se escuchó un típico sonido de flatulencia proveniente de las otras dos hadas, las cuales se partieron de la risa tras esto; Quatre les dirigió una mirada de reproche y frustración al par tras verse interrumpido.

-En serio, chicos. Ejem. -Se aclaró la garganta. -Yo le daré...

En ese momento se escuchó una terrible risita de loca hacer eco por todo el palacio, ensordeciendo a algunos y creando traumas personables irreparables a otros, interrumpiendo nuevamente a Quatre que atinó a hacer una mueca de disgusto; por la puerta principal, que aun se encontraba abierta desde la épica entrada de las hadas, comenzó a salir muchísimo humo blanco que hizo toser a algunas pobres almas que ya de por si no podían respirar. De entre la nube tóxica se formó una siniestra sombra que ya todos conocían y a algunos les daba alergia, dueña de aquella risa maligna.

-La maléfica Dorothy Catalonia ha llegado. -Dijo el soldado Trowa, exhalando humo como si no estuviera vivo.

Se escucharon muchos "oh", "ah" fingidos, y un "¡Cejas de grillo!", entre la multitud.

-Muy buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes. -Saludó la malvada bruja, sonriente, con una cara de felicidad suprema como si estuviera bajo los influjos de estupefacientes legales e ilegales, usando un típico vestido negro, largo y ancho color negro, así como un velo sobre su cabello rubio y exagerado maquillaje en el rostro que la hacía verse como una prostituta barata del periférico. -Había escuchado que estaba una súper fiesta en el castillo, pero como no recibí invitación algna escrita vine a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-Es que la mandamos por inbox y nunca checas el facebook. -Contestó una estóica reina Noin.

-¿Qué negocio tienes aquí, maléfica Dorothy? -Cuestionó el rey Milliardo, bien metido en su papel. -Sabes bien que...

-Pues solo vine a darle su regalo al bebé recién nacido. -Interrumpió la loca como si no estuviera metida en medio de un lío, o al menos no parecía darse cuenta de ello de lo drogada que estaba. -Digo, no es un delito regalarle algo al infante, ¿no? Aquél trío de locas. -Y apuntó a las hadas madrinas. -Pudieron hacerlo. Entonces. -Se acercó hacia donde la reina y se inclinó para ver al bebé... partiéndose de la risa inmediatamente. -¡Igualito a Heero Yuy! Lis se sacó un diez al hacer este trabajo... ¿qué seguía? Ah, si. -Tomó al bebé de la cabeza con la mano, dejando el cuerpo colgando libremente, provocando algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa entre la multitud. -Mi regalo es este: cuando cumplas dieciseis años, te pincharás el dedo con una rueca de hilar y te mueres sin pena ni gloria en el mundo. Fin. -Soltó al bebé sin más, rebotando éste sobre el primer escalón, y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse. -Bueno, me voy porque tengo cita en las uñas.

La bruja se fue de inmediato del local, llevándose consigo el humo blanco que la perseguía como si fuera suyo de a deveras; todos daban vueltas de expectación y susto por lo sucedido sin que nadie se molestara en levantar al bebé que seguía en el escalón, mientras la madre mandaba mensajes de texto y notaba que Dorothy le había dado el visto.

-Vaya, eso si fue terrorífico. -Tuvo que admitir Wufei.

-¿Qué haremos? -Milliardo se acercó a las hadas, pateando accidentalmente a su hijo al pasar por el escalón. -La maléfica Dorothy lanzó un embrujo mortal a mi heredero. ¿Pueden hacer algo?

-Primero, no patee más a su retoño, que lo va a dejar más tonto de lo que es. -Inquirió Duo.

El rey, obediente, levantó al bebé con los pies hacia arriba y la cabeza colgando, entregándoselo a su madre que permanecía inmutable ante lo sucedido.

-No podemos evitar el embrujo. -Dijo Quatre, más conciliador que el resto. -Pero puedo evitar que muera. -Dicho esto, mientras Noin azotaba sin miramientos al bebé contra una pared adyacente para matar una cucaracha que pasaba por allí, sacó una varita de brillitos con una estrella rosita en la punta, y la pasó por encima del bebé. -Cuando cumplas dieciseis años si te pincharás con una rueca, pero no morirás, sino que caerás en un sueño muy profundo, y solo podrás despertar hasta que una princesa le de un beso de amor verdadero.

-Con su fealdad eso va a estar cabrón. -Exclamó Duo. -¿Qué es eso que tiene el bebé en la cabeza? ¿Una cucharacha aplastada...?

-.-.-.-.-.-

El telón se cerró en ese momento, dándole en la nuca a uno de los extras y tumbándolo al suelo sin mayor gracia; por el lado izquierdo apareció nuevamente Hilde con cara de pocos amigos pero ya sin espuma encima, pisádole la mano con el tacón al pobre incauto sin que a ella le importara demasiado.

-Y así pasaron los dieciseis años, sin que a nadie le importara si moría el bebé o no. El rey Milliardo, el único genuina y absurdamente preocupado, ordenó que tiraran todas las ruecas que había en el reino y los quemaran, pero como ya todos usaban máquinas industriales pues no se hizo mucho alboroto; el príncipe Heero iba creciendo el inteligencia y fealdad, además de que era absurdamente flojo. Sin embargo, un día en que decidió escaparse de sus obligaciones...

Hilde se alejó prudentemente; el telón se abrió de nuevo, justo en el momento que Trowa, usando la mitad trasera de un disfraz de caballo blanco, arrastraba fuera del escenario al pobre sujeto noqueado; el panorama ahora era distinto, ya que se miraba un frondoso bosque de cartón y periódico mal pintado con un camino color amarillo pollo de piedra; tras un arbusto que aun estaba fresco salió el príncipe Heero, vistiendo un atuendo color azul pastel y capa roja, así como la corona de Noin en la cabeza, llevando las manos manchadas de verde y una perpetua mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

-Detesto que mi madre me vista. -Exclamó el nombrado de mal pelo.

Justamente por allí, mientras usaba un pañuelo de papel para limpiarse la pintura de las manos, pasó una princesa cabalgando sobre un caballo blanco, la cual llevaba un vestido lleno de crinolina y piedras de cristal transparente, así como una magnífica corona de plata sobre sus cabellos castaños; dicha princesa se quedó prendada del príncipe (suponemos que tiene problemas visuales), por lo que no pudo evitar acercarse a él aun montada en su escuálido caballo que parecía sudar de cansancio.

-Hola, príncipe. -Saludó aquella princesa con cortesía y elegancia, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa de gusto. -¿Qué haces estando solo en este bosque tan peligroso?

-¿De qué hablas? Si es como cinco metros de papel periódico y cartón mal pintado. -Contestó el príncipe Heero, mirando a la chica. -La pregunta más adecuada sería, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Y, ¿de dónde sacaste ese intento de caballo?

-Ah, es que no permitían meter mi caballo blanco con crines de oro al teatro, y tuve que improvisar. -Contestó, moviendo la cabeza para volver a meterse en su papel. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, príncipe?

-Heero. -Contestó con sequedad.

-Heero, un placer, yo soy la princesa Relena, del reino de Sank...

-¡Heero! -Se escuchó de fondo la voz de Noin. -¡Ven acá! Aun tienes que probarte tu traje color rosa con púrpura y puntos blancos.

-Me largo. -Se despidió, comenzando a correr como un loco antes de que su madre lo encontrara.

Relena, por otro lado, se quedó profundamente prendada del príncipe... al menos hasta que la parte frontal de su caballo colapsara y la tirara al suelo, dejando descubiertos a Trowa aun en su pose y a Catherine inconsciente en la parte delantera del caballo, que mantenía firmemente sujeto a pesar de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cambio de escenario.

Heero volvió al palacio, pues su madre se había ido a perderse en el bosque donde estaba antes y se había encontrado con la misteriosa princesa que se había atrevido a hablarle, ya que nadie le hablara por su cara de molestia perpetua; se fue a esconder dentro de una misteriosa habitación que antes no existía y estaba tras la chimenea de su habitación, topándose con unas escaleras altísimas que iban hasta lo más alto de una torre.

-No pienso subir, me da demasiada pereza. -Dijo, mirando el punto más alejado en las alturas.

Sin embargo, tuvo que ir hacia aquella dirección, ya que se vio AMENAZADO por un trío de hadas y una escritora loca, los cuales tenían trinces afilados en las manos; así que allí va el muy perezoso subiendo las setescientas noventa y cuatro escaleras de madera, las cuales crujían peligrosamente como si fueran a ceder prontamente bajo su pie y lo arrojaría nuevamente al primer piso, para la diversión de los dueños de los trinches. Pero no, el buen y feo príncipe Heero alcanzó a llegar a la parte más alta de la torre, topándose con una vieja puerta de madera.

-No me jodas. -Dijo sin miramiento alguno a la "nada". -Mis padres ahogándose en dinero, y tienen puertas de madera que no tardan en caerse solas. Se me hace que hay mano negra.

Porque ya no tenía más remedio, pues la escalera había cedido a la gravedad dejándolo atrapado en la torre, abrió la puerta de madera; se topó entonces con un cuarto circular de no más de dos metros de circunferencia con una minúscula ventana triangular sin vidrio, el suelo de madera y las paredes de piedra. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención (pues era lo único que había allí) era una rueca de hilar antiquísima, en la cual estaba una anciana hilando un poco de paja en oro. (4)

-Te equivocaste de historia. -Dijo Heero al ver a aquella mujer tan entrada.

-Oh, apuesto a que nunca habías visto una rueca de hilar, ¿cierto? -Dijo la anciana bien metida en su papel, a pesar de que sus cejas grises sobresalían debajo de la peluca blanca.

-Pues, no... la verdad no.

-¿No quisieras verla más de cerca?

Heero, alzando los hombros como quien no quiere la cosa, se acercó hacia aquella mujer; sin embargo, antes de poder mirar con detenimiento el aparato y poder hacer un arma de éste, se tropezó con su cola de frac (?) y se cayó encima de la dichosa rueca, haciéndola pedazos bajo él, así como a la pobre anciana que se quedó sin peluca.

-¡Pesas mucho! -Gimoteó la drogadicta maléfica Dorothy, tratando de hacer su pose victoriosa sin éxito.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hilde apareció en la escena en ese momento, con cara de no querer la cosa, teniendo una hamburguesa del Burger Queen en las manos.

-El príncipe Heero, entonces, cayó en un sueño profundo tal como había dicho aquella hada trasvesti. -Dijo tras tragar un bocado de hamburguesa. -Al notar que había pasado lo predicho, las tres hadas madrinas hechizaron todo el castillo y los hicieron sumirse en un sueño profundo tras hacerlos inhalar LSD. Terminaron drogadas e inconscientes también. Pasaron los años y entonces...

Nuevamente se hizo a un lado, dejando ver el castillo donde el feo durmiente se encontraba; de nuevo apareció aquella princesa Relena, con un vestido menos aparatoso y de color rosa tierno, en su caballo que parecía sacado de una película de terror de bajo presupuesto. Frente a ella estaba la bruja Dorothy justo en la pasada del castillo, que era un pequeño puente de piedra color amarillo, la cual se mantenía en pose victoriosa (ahora si) con una vara en su mano.

-Sé que has venido por Heero, pero te impediré que subas. -Gritó la maléfica Dorothy, alzando su varita en alto. -¡Nadie podrá romper mi hechizo malvado!

-¿Que Heero está aquí? -Relena se bajó del pobre caballo, o eso se presume, pues al pasar su amplio vestido de pronto dejó de haber caballo. -Oh, iré a visitarlo entonces. Si me disculpas.

La bruja iba a objetar usando un poderoso hechizo que la convertiría en un enorme dragón negro, pero el presupuesto era tan bajo que apenas se consiguió poner los cuernos; sin embargo, Relena, sin saber que su persona estaba en peligro, avanzó por aquél camino amarillo como si fuese cualquier cosa. Remembrando que no había atado su caballo con propiedad, se dio media vuelta, notando que su caballo ya no estaba en donde supuestamente lo había dejado.

-Oh, qué raro. -Dijo Relena, y se giró para ver a la bruja. -Perdona, ¿no has visto mi...? ¿Eh? -Se quedó estupefacta al notar que tampoco la bruja estaba allí. -¿Dorothy? ¿A dónde te has ido?

Convencida de que su amiga bruja había caído inconsciente por su adicción a los estupefacientes de nuevo, se dirigió de lo más calmada hacia la torre más alta, pasando por alto que todo el mundo estaba durmiendo incluyendo las hadas madrinas, que estaban sobre su motocicleta. Caminó por las larguísimas escaleras, perdiendo una innecesaria cantidad de tiempo observando los adornos del castillo, aburriendo al staff que casi cae inconsciente. Finalmente llegó a la torre más alta del castillo, que no tenía puerta ni escaleras por lo que resultó algo confuso para todos, topándose con el príncipe Heero durmiendo la mona en una cama con sábanas blancas donde las hadas lo habían arrojado sin miramientos; le pareció tan varonil y encantador que se acercó a obsequiarle un beso de amor.

Pero no pasó nada.

Le dio otro beso más. Tres, cuatro, cinco, quince, veinte... hasta que se convirtió en una escena xxx donde Heero a fuerzas tuvo que levantarse.

Y se cierra el telón debido a que es un fanfic K+ y no nos podemos permitir ver semejante aberración.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se escucha el aplauso solitario de Lis, que está casi al borde de las lágrimas con tan pésima actuación y horrible escenografía, mientras Chema y Eli se quedan estupefactos con lo que acaban de ver.

-Se ha ido al carajo la historia, ¿no? -Dijo el camarógrafo.

-Sin duda, pero sacamos la chamba. -Contestó Eli.

-¡Fiesta! -Gritó desde el escenario la loca de Dorothy.

-.-.-.-.-.-

(1)Es una canción muy típica de por mis rumbos que tiene un distintivo solo de trompeta. En youtube pueden verlo por el nombre.

(2)Es una parodia de cierta cadena de hamburguesas que no mencionaré para no infringir en los derechos de autor.

(3)Sinónimo de epidural, la inyección anestésica que le ponen a las señoras en la espalda cuando les hacen cesárea. Queda una marca y dicen que duele después.

(4)Se refería a la historia de Rumpelstinskin.

Aclaración: la historia en total me formaba exactamente 4110 palabras, excediéndome 110 palabras del límite establecido, por eso me tuve que ver a la pena de editar algunos comentarios del staff... planeo, para el que le interese, publicar después de éste la versión original no recortada para dejar ver algunos comentarios, aunque absurdos, que se quitaron por el excedente.

Ahora si, Fin.

Yuy.


End file.
